


The Daily Struggles of Touko Fukawa and Komaru Naegi

by YuriSenpai



Category: Danganronpa, Ultra Despair Girls - Fandom
Genre: F/F, Fluff, idk what else to tag
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-28
Updated: 2017-07-28
Packaged: 2018-12-08 06:32:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,386
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11640924
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YuriSenpai/pseuds/YuriSenpai
Summary: Things that happen in daily life are basically made ten times harder for Touko and Komaru as they stay in Towa City.





	The Daily Struggles of Touko Fukawa and Komaru Naegi

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, if you have any suggestions comment below. Rating is subject to change.
> 
> This chapter is focused on an ill Touko.

Komaru stared down worriedly at the shaking, shivering, sweating girl next to her. A soft hand found its way to to the older girl's forehead and rested there for a brief moment; with a heavy sigh Komaru pulled it back.

Touko was most definitely running a fever.

If the jitters that her body was giving off weren't the biggest indicator, her temperature most definitely was. 

Komaru felt a saddening pang of pity when she looked down at Touko. Her chapped lips were parted slightly as she breathed rapidly, chest rising unevenly and fingers curling subconsciously. Touko was hunched right over on the stained mattress with her knees brought up close to her chin and her arms wrapped around them. Like the sheets they were lay on, Touko was white. Of course, Touko had quite a pale complexion anyway but she seemed even more ghostly than usual. 

As Touko twitched, Komaru ran her hands through the long greasy locks of purple hair, debating what to do. 

She could try and find some medicine in the town... but that would mean Touko being left by herself- and she was in no way to look after herself, let alone defend herself if an enemy attacked.

On the other hand, even if Komaru did take Touko with her, there was no guarantee that they would be able to find medicine. Dragging the clearly sick and weak girl through the town would be unfair and would probably worsen her condition. 

While Komaru was having the mental battle with herself, she didn't notice the sickly girl waking up. 

Touko blinked numbly at the blurred figure in front of her.

"K-Komaru...?" She whispered hoarsely, jolting Komaru out of her war zone. Concerned, Komaru immediately bombarded her with anxious questions.

"Does your head hurt?"

"Komar-"

"We don't have any medicine or anything..."

"Ko-"

"Do you need some water? Or maybe some juice? I think there's some left over-"

"KOMARU!" Straining her voice to attempt to shut the girl up, Touko shouted. It wasn't a very loud shout, but it pushed her limits. It worked, as Komaru shut herself right up. Right after she apologised.

"Sorry Touko..."

Touko gave a weak and forced smile. 

"N-now calmly and slowly, w-what did you want to s-say..."

"How do you feel?" Komaru asked gently.

"Like u-utter and total rubbish." Touko stated, her voice cracking a little after shouting at Komaru. Wincing, she continued, "my head is p-pounding... and I feel really dizzy... just talking makes me want to v-vomit..."  
She finished really quietly, so Komaru could hardly hear her. The younger girl stood up, determination shining in her eyes.

"Touko, are you going to be okay on your own? I'm going to try and find some medicine for-"

"No! Y-you can't go!" Touko stammered, sitting up suddenly and reaching for Komaru.

Of course, the rapid movement did not do anything to help her nausea. Touko lurched forward covering her mouth with her hands, Komaru hurriedly pulled her into the bathroom joined to the hotel room and dragged her to the toilet. 

As Touko retched and gagged, Komaru gently soothed her back and held Touko's hair out of her face. Between gasping for air and vomiting, Touko tried to stutter out a sentence, sickly drool apparent on her chin 

"I-I b-bet you think I'm d-disgusting-g..." Touko accused.

Komaru was surprised she even had the energy to argue.

"Touko," Komaru leant round so the ultimate writer could look her in the eye, " I would never think you're disgusting... Everyone gets sick, don't overthink it!" Komaru lightly scolded her. The two held eye contact for a moment longer, before Touko started to retch again. 

Komaru stayed by her side the entire time.

After a while, Touko had seemingly pretty much emptied her stomach and her nausea had died down. She sat with her back against the wall, breathing heavily, eyes tightly closed. Komaru scooted round to sit next to her.

"Touko..." she soothed, and the purple haired girl hummed lightly in response.

"Do you feel ready to go back to bed? I think you should rest..." 

Touko just grunted in reply leaving Komaru to wonder if she was, or was not ready. In the end, Komaru made the decision for her.

"Wait here a few more minutes and I'll go and prepare the bed for you okay? And I'll find a bucket or a bowl just in case..." 

Quietly, as to not disturb Touko and her raging headache, Komaru rose and left the small bathroom. Once in the main room, and straightened the sheets on the bed out, and arranged the pillows in a manner that would hopefully help Touko feel more relaxed. Komaru had dug through the cupboards, and found some more towels, which she laid down atop of the pillows in case of Touko having slow reactions. 

However, Komaru hadn't managed to find a bowl, or anything of the sort, so she had resorted to a plastic bag that she had handy. It wasn't really ideal, but it would surely help to conceal some of the mess in case Touko didn't feel as if she could make it to the bathroom. 

As she was just finishing up, there was a buzz from the laptop (that they always kept on) in the corner. Komaru checked the time, and sure enough it was time for the morning report back to future foundation. Komaru accepted the call, and fidgeted nervously. On the screen, flashed her brother, and working in the background, was Kirigiri.

"Oooh! Makoto!" Komaru smiled awkwardly, "your call surprised me..."  
Makoto smiled and greeted his sister. After a brief exchange of words, Makoto asked to speak with Fukawa.

"Touko...? Sorry she can't speak with you right now..." Komaru shook her head sadly.

Kirigiri looked up from her work and stared at the screen.

"What's wrong? Why can't she?" Makoto questioned further, the look on his face getting a little concerned. 

"Touko isn't very well..." Komaru finished off, sighing heavily.

"She's ill?" Kirigiri asked quietly, leaving her work and coming to sit with Makoto. Komaru nodded in response to her statement. 

"She's running a high fever, and she's already been sick a fair bit..." Komaru trailed off quietly, her eyes dragging to the floor. Kirigiri and Makoto exchanged a look with each other. 

"I can try and get the patrols to drop your resources a little earlier, we could try and send some medication..." Makoto started, immediately turning to type up an email. 

"But I doubt they'll push it forward too much..." Makoto sighed, "unless it's an emergency they can't really alter their schedule, but I can try for you..."

"Thanks Makoto..." Komaru smiled.

"Meanwhile, you do know how to care for her don't you?" Kirigiri questioned. Komaru almost snorted.

"Of course I do! I used to look after Makoto all the time when we were younger!" Komaru pouted.

Makoto nodded at Kirigiri in confirmation, then continued with his task. 

"Do you know what kind of sickness it is Komaru?" Kirigiri asked, staring into the screen.

Komaru shook her head. 

"I think it might just be a bug she's picked up while in the city... it's not the cleanest of places..." 

"If it's just a bug, then you probably won't be able to get any medication for it, especially if she has a fever like you said. The most you could do really is get painkillers if she has headaches." 

Komaru thought Kirigiri was finished, but the purple haired woman continued. 

"The most important thing is keeping her hydrated, and if she has diarrhoea this is especially important as she's going to be loosing a lot of fluids."

Komaru blushed heavily at the last comment.

"And her body temperature needs to be-"

"Okay Kyoko, that's enough." Naegi moved to stand behind the purple haired girl, and placed his hands on her shoulders lovingly. 

"But Naegi-!" She protested.

"It's okay, Komaru knows what she's doing, and it would probably be better for Fukawa if you let her go and tend to her..." 

Seeing the truth in Naegi's words, Kyoko nodded and stood down. 

"Keep is updated okay? And if she takes a turn for the worst don't hesitate to call." Makoto reassured this younger sister. Komaru nodded.

"I'll see you later then!" Komaru said cheerfully with a smile. Makoto grinned stupidly while Kirigiri only nodded at her. 

The call promptly ended. 

With a huff Komaru continued to prepare the room for Touko. 

[LINEBREAK]

Pleased with her handiwork, Komaru reentered the bathroom. Touko was in the same position as she left her, not budged an inch. Smiling gently, Komaru nudged Touko's shoulders. 

"Touko, I've finished in the bedroom... lets get you back in bed now..."

After her recent vomiting episode, Touko was no doubt exhausted, and she clung to Komaru for dear life as they wobbled back into the main bedroom. Komaru gently laid her on the bed, and helped her pull her legs up under the sheets. After tucking Touko in, Komaru made on last trip to the bathroom- to flush the toilet and to get a cold compress. 

An old flannel was all she could find, but it was enough. After running the tap for a few minutes, Komaru dunked the cloth into the artic cold water and squeezed the excess water out. 

Even before she could see Touko's face, Komaru knew the girl was fast asleep. The heavy breathing was slower and deeper than when she was awake, and she was much more motionless. 

Carefully, Komaru draped the cloth over Touko's forehead, being sure to brush her bangs out of the way first. 

Once Komaru was satisfied, she began her preparations. She emptied out her rucksack, to make as much space as she could for food and other necessities that she would be bringing back. 

Hacker gun on her holster, rucksack on her back, Komaru was ready to rumble.

[BREAK]

The journey had not taken as long as Komaru had originally thought. There was a drugstore just around the corner from the hotel where they were staying, so it wasn't too much of an issue. As she wasn't a professional, Komaru had no idea what kind of medication to take back for Touko so in the end she just just decided to take paracetamol, and a few others that she decided would be useful in other circumstances.

 

[BREAK] 

"Touko?!" Komaru smashed through the door with all her might. She clutched her bruised arm as she scanned the room for her beloved. When no such specimen could be found, she dropped her rucksack and headed to the bathroom. Pushing harshly, she opened the door.

On the floor, collapsed in front of the toilet bowl, was Touko. She was lay faced down on her stomach, and her limps were spread out awkwardly.

Komaru shrieked and dropped to her knees next to her, desperately looking for signs of life.

"Touko! Wake up!" She roughly shook the older girl's shoulders. With a mutter and a grunt, Touko responded groggily.

"K-Komaru...?" She stuttered. Komaru hugged her, being cautious of the suspicious and sickly looking white stains on the front her her shirt. When they broke apart, Komaru tried to lock her gaze with the older girl.

"Do you want a bath? It'll make you feel better..."

Touko's eyes lowered to the floor; she greatly disliked baths.

"I-I don't feel like one-"

"Please Touko..." Komaru begged.

"F-fine... but o-only a q-quick one..." 

Komaru sat Touko back down next to the toilet, and started about running the bath for her. Of course, she knew there was no way Touko would get in the bath without some form of cover over her, so Komaru pulled out a few towels and offered them to her. 

Touko gingerly accepted them. The purple haired woman hated showing her body, even if she and Komaru were close. There were marks on her body that she put there; Touko loathed them with every fibre of her being.

While Komaru was still tending to the bath, slowly, Touko began to get undressed. As fast as she could, Touko ripped her shirt over her head. She then checked to see what Komaru was doing- which was still just checking the water- then she quickly whipped off her A cup bra and wrapped a towel around herself. 

Once the towel was round her, she dropped her skirt and panties and kicked them to the side. 

Komaru turned back around, sensing she was done. 

"It's a little hot yet so just wait a moment..." Komaru stated as she took off her shirt.

"W-what are you d-doing?" Touko blushed heavily as Komaru started to strip.

"Hm? I'm bathing with you!" She smiled, unclasping her large bra and allowing her chest to be free. Touko forced herself to look away. 

Once undressed, Komaru jumped straight in the bath, 'forgetting' to cover herself. Touko shrieked, but Komaru just pulled her gently into the bath. After much splashing and struggling, they finally settled into a position; Touko was sat between Komaru's spread legs and leaning back awkwardly against the latter's large breasts. 

Playfully, Komaru wrapped her arms around Touko. Tension spread to every corner of Touko's body- it wasn't something she could help either. The purple haired woman tried to calm herself down by taking slow and deep breaths, which helped a little.

Komaru released her a little, sensing the discomfort that Touko was feeling.

"Touko, don't worry. I'm here." The gentle words drifted into Touko's ear. The purple haired woman nodded slightly, trying to force her body to relax into Komaru's.

Touko had to admit, it was a nice sensation.

[LINEBREAK]

Komaru shivered slightly.

In order to ensure Touko was wrapped up tightly and her condition wouldn't worsen, the dark haired teen had given up her usual night shirt for Touko to wear over her pyjamas. Both uniforms were filthy, so Komaru had given them a wash in the bath and hung them to dry so they couldn't wear them until the next morning.

But at least Touko was safe.

She was warm, clean and hopefully feeling better.

Komaru beamed at her in the darkness of their room as the older girl curled up next to her. The sister of hope stroked the ex-SHSL writer's hair gently, smelling the sweetening smell of the shampoo. 

Komaru could've laid there all night.


End file.
